Forever and Always
by Manga-Otaku121344
Summary: "I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always." Amelia is pregnant and she waits for Arthur to get home to tell him...but something happens England x fem!America R
1. Chapter 1

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Amelia anxiously paced waiting for him to come home. She got tired of walking back and forth and decided to sit on the couch but couldn't sit still. How was she supposed to tell him? So she sat and nervously waited for him to come home, jumping every time she thought she heard a car door shut.

Arthur was just getting off work-Late. Again. Damn, Amelia would have his head for this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his old phone and typed in her number, sighing. Though many people may not understand, it sucked to be a lawyer, it didn't matter which side you worked for. It was awful all around, and very stressful, may he add. Anyway, he listened to the buzz of each call as he leaned against his car, not just ready to get in it yet.

"Hello?" she answered. "Arthur? Where are you?" she asked worriedly.

He sighed heavily, "Just got off work. I should be home soon if possible. Unless there's traffic. . .Then I don't even know when I'll get back. . 'M sorry, love." He mumbled into the phone as he rummaged through his bag, trying to find his keys.

"Just be safe. Okay? I don't need you dying. Especially not now," she said hinting that something was important.

He was oblivious to it and laughed, "I don't plan on i-" He froze. Something cold pressed against his back, its metal and-  
/"Hang up the phone."/  
"Love? I'm going to have to c-call you back," Arthur said, doing his best to keep his voice calm.

And as he hung up the phone his mind went back to December, he thinks of when he asked her to marry him.

_He bent down on his knee first, and he said, "I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always."_

He snapped back to the moment when the man shoved him against the car, /"Gimme yer wallet."/

Arthur pulled out his wallet slowly and held it up, it was taken from him roughly and Arthur turned his head.

Big mistake.

* * *

"Okay, so it says here that a Mrs. Amelia J. Kirkland is his only contact. . .I'll call her up."  
The line buzzed, the woman on the line waited.

"Hello?" Amelia asked answering the phone, her voice full of worry. She had a bad feeling, just one of those feelings that you get when you just know something was wrong.

"Hello, ma'am, are you Mrs. Amelia Kirkland?" The woman asked politely.

"Yes, I am. Is something wrong?! What is it?!" she asked quickly.

"Ma'am, please calm down. At this moment, nothing's wrong, but we need you to come down to Saint Mary's Hospital, just off 22nd and Vine. Do you need directions or . . ?" The woman asked in a calm voice.

"No…I know where it is. I'll be there soon," she hung up her phone. She quickly got into her car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

The woman at the front desk sighed and listened to the dial tone for a moment and began her game of solitaire again, she'd have about...five minutes to play, she assumed.

Amelia quickly walked into the hospital up to the front desk. "Hi, um, is an Arthur Kirkland here?"

The woman looked up from her game, then at the clock. Three minutes, new record. "Hold on. . ." She looked through the records and held up a finger, "One moment please. . ." She picked up the phone off its cradle and dialed an extension. "Yes, hello, Doctor, we have a patient asking for a Mr. Arthur Kirkland- Okay. . .-Yes, I'll tell her.. . -You have a good New Years, sir." With that she hung up and stood.

"Mar, take over for me, will ya?" She called to another nurse as she stepped out from behind the desk. She lightly placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Please come with me." With that she led the woman down on of the many halls of the hospital, a bored look still on her face.

"Is he okay? What happened? He's still alive right?!" Amelia asked and was wringing her hands. The hallway just never seemed to end as the rooms passed by but not stopping at them, she could not get to Arthur fast enough.

The woman nodded and stopped outside a room, with her hand on the knob she paused, "He's stable at the moment. It seems that he was shot in a mugging or something of the sort; he could most likely tell you more. But we do ask that if he's asleep you let him sleep. He's a nasty one to deal with. . ." The woman said as she opened the door, waiting for the worried girl to enter.

She quickly entered. She put a hand to her mouth as she saw him lying in the bed all bandaged and hooked up to cords. She wanted throw up and she wanted to cry. She went over to his beside and took his hand in hers carefully, trying not to wake him.

His eyes snapped open and he inhaled sharply, like he did every other time he woke up with Amelia startling him out of his sleep. "Oi, you... " He said with a crooked smile playing across his lips. "Would you believe me if I said there'd been traffic?" He asked, sounding a little tired.

Amelia's lip quivered and she let the tears roll down her face. "You promised you'd be safe but here you go and get yourself shot and you end up in the hospital!"

"I know; can you believe the types of traffic America has these days? We should really go back to England, love." He said, his voice serious but his eyes laughing. He moved his uninjured arm up to wipe the tears from her cheek, "Come now, love... " he said softly, not really knowing what to say.

"Arthur… I've got to tell you something. So it's now or never I guess" she said and took a deep breath.

He quirked a brow at her, "Or when I get home... don't act like I'm going to die just now," he said, frowning slightly. He'd been shot, he wasn't dead.

"No, I need to tell you this now so you'll at least have something to live for," she took another deep breath, still very nervous about the whole situation. "Arthur, you're going to be a father."

He was going to laugh but instead he choked. "I'm going to what!?" He cried as he stared at her face, searching it for any hints of a lie. But he couldn't see any.  
He pulled on her hands to pull him down to his level, "Oh that's bloody brilliant!" He cried as he pressed their lips together. 'Brilliant,' he thought to himself.

She continued to kiss him as long as she could. When she pulled away she asked "Are you happy about this?"

"Happy? Am I happy?" he laughed and kissed her cheek, "Of course I'm happy!"

She smiled widely. "Good. I was going to tell you once you got home...you just never made it there" she said with a small laugh.

"Traffic, I tell you! The damn American citizens, not knowing how to drive!"

"I'm not buying that you got shot in traffic," she said with slight amusement.

"Who says I was shot? Who says it wasn't...A base…ball…?" He retorted weakly

"A baseball put you into the hospital?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He stared at her and slowly shook his head yes.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. But you need to get some rest so you can get out of here quicker."

"Mhmm," he replied, bringing her hands to his lips, "Whatever you say, love."

"Rest. I'll be right here" she pulled over a chair to sit beside him.

He nodded and let her hands drop as he let his injured arm lay across his chest, and the other lay by his side, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

A father... He was going to be a father, he softly smiled to himself.

"Amelia..." he said softly with his eyes still closed, "As I said...I'll love you...Forever."

At that she began crying again. Her dammed hormones were screwing with her. She was crying because she was sad he was in this condition, happy that he was okay, mad at the person who did it, and scared that he might not really be okay.

"Amelia..." He cracked an eye and sat up slowly, wincing ever so slightly as he did. "Amelia please… Don't…" He sighed, "Darling, I'm going to be fine; it's just a minor injury. Baseballs can't do that much you know." He joked weakly; he grew serious after a moment though, "Amelia, even if something did happen, which it won't, I would still love you. Like I said; forever and always, no matter what."

"Please don't die. I can't do this without you" she said and laid her head on the edge of his hospital bed.

He shook his head and ran a hand through her hair, "Amelia. I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"You better be right" she said and looked up at him.

"I'm always right," he said with a small grin. "Now come here," He tugged lightly at her shoulder, pulling her a bit closer

She scooted her chair close to him.

He gently pulled her closer and kissed her on her nose, "Not going anywhere. I promise."

He kissed the cleft in between her nose and her lips, smiling, "Do you know why. . ?"  
Before she could answer Arthur kissed her lips softly, "Because I'm a good ol' fashioned lover boy."

He smiled before kissing her forehead, "And I went to the school of good old fashioned lover boys, and it's poor edict to leave such a pretty woman by herself in a world such as this."

She smiled at him. "Okay I believe you. And you better keep that promise"

He held up a hand, "When I'm not with you, think of you often. . ." He sang softly, because honestly, he could quote every Queen song there was. And damn if he couldn't do it well."A promise is a promise, and a promise must be kept."

She smiled and held his hand. "That's just one of the things I love about you."

He laughed softly and kissed her hand again, "G'night, love."

"Good night" she smiled at him.

* * *

**So this is based off an rp I did on Omegle. I tweaked a little bit of it to make it sound and flow better. It was my starter. I did this with Mistress of the Forks. Go visit her tumblr account, cant-be-named. I would give you a link but we're not supposed to on here so sorry, but you're going to have to do some work yourself. If for some reason you'd want to use this starter please PM me and ask me ^^ be courteous and not a troll. Please Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry guys but we're just going to sort of glide past Amelia's pregnancy so it doesn't get too boring. Sorry if you're disappointed. **

* * *

The next week passed slowly. Amelia spent most of her time in the hospital with Arthur. Arthur was getting grumpy from sitting/laying there for so long. At the end of the second week he was finally able to go home.

It was night now, Amelia and Arthur were lying sprawled out on their bed while staring up at the dark ceiling.

"Where are we going to put the baby room? We can't use your office, you need that" Amelia asked and turned her head to look at him.

"We could change that extra room we use for storage into the baby room" he said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She curled up next to him and hummed in thought. "That could work. We would have to get rid of a lot of that stuff."

"It's worth it" Arthur said and ran a hand through her hair. "When do you want to start?"

She chuckled softly. "There's no need to rush, we've got nine months."

"Yeah" he smiled and moved his hand to her stomach. "It's going to be the longest nine months of my life."

She smiled and then there was silence between them again.

"Hey" she said and rolled on to her side.

"Hey" Arthur said and turned his head to look at her.

"Can you promise me something?" she asked and propped herself up on her elbow. "If something happens to me when the baby is born and I die, do you promise to still love the baby?"

"W-what brought this on all of a sudden?" Arthur asked and blinked.

"It's just something I've been thinking about. So do you promise?"

He nodded and kissed her gently. "Yes, I promise."

* * *

Amelia's morning sickness began shortly after that, and of course she wasn't too pleased with 'morning sickness' lasting all day pretty much. Arthur increasingly got better and soon was back to good health.

Time passed and Amelia began to get bigger. Arthur teased her that she was getting fat but he soon stopped that when she had a meltdown and locked him out of the house and he had to sleep in his car that night. Of course the next morning she let him back in and cried about how she was so sorry.

She went through the routine checkups and as she had ultrasounds she always got a sonogram and those were pinned up on the refrigerator in a line showing the progress of their baby.

This time when she came home from her appointment she had news to tell. "Arthur!" she said as she came through the door. "I'm home."

"Welcome home" Arthur said and put down his needle work. He went over and kissed her. "How was the appointment?" he asked and smiled and held up the picture.

He took it and looked at it. "I can't wait till it's born" he said and put a hand on Amelia's five month belly.

"He" Amelia said and smiled.

"He?" Arthur asked and Amelia nodded. Realization hit him and he smiled widely. "It's a boy?" he asked and Amelia's smile matched his as she nodded again.

He hugged her. "We need to start thinking of names." He was practically jumping up and down.

"Calm down" she said and laughed. "We've still got the rest of this month and four more months to think of a name."

"Oh!" Arthur said and dragged her upstairs to the room designated to the baby's room. Arthur took charge of the project and wanted it to be a surprise for Amelia so he hasn't let her seen anything yet.

"You finished it?" she asked and smiled.

He nodded. "It needs a few more things but other than that it's finished." He put a hand over her eyes as he led her into the room. He took his hand away when he had her standing in the middle of the room.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Wow" she said and turned, looking at everything. The walls were painted like a scene straight out of Neverland from Peter Pan, with everything to fill a child's imagination. There was the furniture that they had picked out and it flowed with the room nicely. She hugged Arthur. "You're the most amazing person ever." She began crying out of happiness and was on the verge of having a break down. "You worked too hard on this."

He shook his head. It was true that he was staying up late and painting since his work took up most of his time in the day. "No I didn't. You're carrying the baby and protecting it, this is the least I can do." He kneeled down and put her hands on her protruding belly and lightly kissed it.

Arthur felt something hit against his hand and he looked up at Amelia. "What was that?" he asked and looked back down at her stomach.

"The baby was kicking" she said and threaded her fingers through Arthur's hair. "It was the first time we could feel it kick."

Arthur smiled and rubbed where the baby had kicked. "He's going to be strong then" he said and felt him kick again. "Alfred."

"Alfred?" Amelia asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Alfred." He looked up at her. "A good strong name for a good strong baby."

Amelia smiled. "I love it. My two boys, Arthur and Alfred."

* * *

**I hope I gave you all cavities from how sweet and fluffy this thing is! I'm sorry it's so short but the chapters are probably going to be about this length so I'm sorry but I'll try to update more quickly. I'm also sorry it took me so long to update. Please review and hope I can get the next chapter done soon.**


End file.
